darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan-ΦϺΣḠΛ
Welcome to the ΦϺΣḠΛ Clan page. Here you will find everything you need to (or should) know about the clan including it's members, what is it about, how to join and more. Description : ΦϺΣḠΛ is an all EIC clan . It's server is GB1. It was created on Who the fuck knows by Little_Bitch1 or noonecares, It's name is (which you probably knew) FuckMMO and it's tag is FMMO. The signature Goliath ship design is the Cyborg design How to Join There aren't that many requirements to joining, but they are pretty important. *You must be a Level -99 or lower. *You must have more than 125,000,000 honor points. *You must be in EIC. *When filling out the application, make sure to include your level, the amount of honor points you have, and your rank, and that MMO is the worst. Rules Like most clans, you have rules. Players who break a rule(s) will be kicked. *All members will be required to put their rank next to their username, for ex. FMMO noonecares║FUCKYOU║. *Kill other players and P.E.T.s in 5-3, unless its me (NOBODY, KILL EVERYONE). *Kill all MMO players unless your a bitch. *Don't be sensible and try to make enemies. *Do smack talk in the chat that will get us enemies. *Players who are gone for four weeks or more will be promoted. If you are going to do something that requires you being gone for more than four weeks, please don't tell anyone. No one cares. Events There are going to be clan events, there is no clan events as of now, but there will be, here are some clan event ideas. They will most likely be held once on Saturdays, every week. #Alien Hunts - We will go to 1-X and kill as many of the aliens the hunt is focused on as we can, the person in first place will get a certain amount of credits, the second place will get less credits than first place, and third place will get less credits than second. If you die you are instantly out of the event. #Clan War Hunt - Kill enemy clan members, same as Alien Hunt, first gets credits, and second, and so on. Rankings Alpha ║A║ : Alpha is the lowest rank you can have in the clan. Provides no rights. Beta ║B║ : Beta is better than Alpha. You gain Beta for being a part of the clan for at least eight weeks or by winning first place in four clan events. Delta ║Δ║ : Delta is better than Beta. You gain Delta for being a part of the clan for at least twelve weeks or by winning first place in six clan events. Xi ║Ξ║ : Xi is better than Delta. The way you get Xi is un-decided. Omega ║Ω║ : Omega is the best rank you can have in the clan. The way to get Omega is un-decided. Members 1 Leader - ░║ϨƩΛИ̶̶1̶̶9̶̶ƻØØØ║░ \_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/ Members ║A║ : None yet. Members ║B║ : None yet. Members ║Δ║ : None yet. Members ║Ξ║ : None yet. Members ║Ω║ : None yet. Note Help other MMO's or allies if they need it. If you have any questions about the clan, just ask an Omega, Xi, or the leader. If you ever need help from a clan member, don't be afraid to ask a member in the clan chat. There is a 1% tax. If you have a problem with this, please tell the leader. If you ever need Credits from the bank, ask the leader with a valid reason and he will be happy to oblige. Want to know easy ways to collecting Credits or Uridium? Then click here . If you need to ask the leader something while he is offline, his email is spike192000@yahoo.com Sean192000 (talk) 05:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC)